


Lorne and Parrish, the artist, the soldier and his lover

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banners, Fanarts, M/M, Wallpaper, sga art santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash





	Lorne and Parrish, the artist, the soldier and his lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



Postée à l'origine par sur [#1: Lorne and Parrish, the artist, the soldier and his lover for clwilson2006](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/93319.html)

title: Lorne and Parrish, the artist, the soldier and his lover  
artist:   
for:   
medium: digital manipulation  
pairing or characters: Lorne/Parrish and Lorne  
rating: PG13/NC17  
artist’s summary: 2 walls and 5 banners  
artist’s notes: none given

 

Please click through for full size:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/144787/144787_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/144439/144439_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/145467/145467_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/145271/145271_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/145116/145116_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/144224/144224_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/144073/144073_original.jpg)


End file.
